Right Beside You
by Wrenne
Summary: NASA astronaut, Alfred F. Jones went to be a part of Edelstein's plan – the GAEA Project. The project was made to prove the conspiracy theories of the landing of Armstrong and company on the moon wrong. But no one said that it will be a perfect project, not if no one is sure when he will come back or if he would ever be back and especially not if Alfred has to leave Arthur behind.


_**Right Beside You**_

* * *

**SUMMARY:** NASA astronaut, Alfred F. Jones went to be a part of Edelstein's plan – the GAEA Project. The project was made to prove the conspiracy theories of the landing of Armstrong and company on the moon wrong. But no one said that it will be a perfect project, not if no one is sure when he will come back _or_ if he would ever be back and especially not if Alfred has to leave Arthur behind.

***A/N:**

NASA (National Aeronautics and Space Administration): An independent agency of the United States government responsible for aviation and spaceflight.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: _**"You should come back."**_

* * *

Arthur tapped Alfred's shoulder to try to wake him up. Failed. He rolled his eyes and rested his weight on the bed, holding a tray of food in both hands. He looked at Alfred warily, touched his cheek as he balanced the tray with one hand. His fingertips traveled to Alfred's cheekbone, up to get locks of his hair. This, this radiating warmth from the American is the only puzzle piece Arthur needs to be able to say that his day is complete. Alfred wrinkled his nose, his arms slowly reaching for the air above him, until Arthur sensed that the pair of arms was actually searching for him. Finally, Alfred caught Arthur's shoulders and dragged him towards his chest.

"I can't breathe." Arthur announced as he felt Alfred's hug tightening.

Alfred did not move. "I can't breathe Alfred." He insisted.

Still no answer, with brow's meeting, Arthur's neck crane up to meet Alfred's right ear, he moved tardily until he's just centimeters away from the said ear. When he was sure that he can reach it, he clamped the tender skins between his teeth and nabbed the rest of the earlobe.

This sent a series of thrill and crisp tinges through Alfred, and the older sensed it and did not stop. "Stop that Arthur!" Alfred eventually exclaimed as he half-heartedly released Arthur.

Arthur wet his lips as he slowly pushed himself up. "Breakfast is ready."

Alfred stretched his arms above his head, and then looked at Arthur with half-lidded eyes, partially grinning. "What was I supposed to do with it?"

"Uh," Arthur sarcastically toned. "Eat it?"

The other extended his hands to get his glasses, and when he finally managed his vision to clear, his smirk widened. "Can my breakfast be you?"

Arthur placed his free hand at the side of his hips. "Shut up and just eat these pancakes."

Alfred chuckled.

"Morning Jones!"

"Morning Vargas, have you seen Roderich?"

"He's inside Room Five-Seven."

"Meeting?"

"Yah."

Alfred felt his pulse throbbing and his veins about to pop out of his skin. He only has three days left until the launch and he still hasn't told Arthur. He exhaled dramatically, at least Arthur knows he's a part of NASA, but that doesn't change anything. He's still keeping this secret from him.

He saw the figures inside the room made of thick glass, moving about and as busy as always. His forefinger reached for the green button beside the thick fiber glass door that matched the rest. The little computer processed his print, and then about a minute later, the door clanked open.

He stepped inside, noticing that some heads turn to his direction with the sound of the door opening; curious of whom it might be to interrupt. "Yo!" he greeted cheerfully.

"You're late." Was the reply of the rimmed-eyed man standing in front of the holographic blue print of the launch.

"I know." He chuckled nervously.

Roderich Edelstein. The head of the GAEA Project, virtuoso of space flights and travels, he's also the one responsible for any changes made for the improvement of the administration – its rooms, processes, connections and establishments. Aside from that, Alfred owed him the biggest debt he could ever imagine – the life of someone so dear. He rubbed the thought away, took a seat in between the French and the Swede, trying to distance himself from the rest of the crew and landed his eyes on the blue print himself.

"Gaea 1214, as I was saying, is the biggest project NASA ever had, and if God forbid, ever will. Since Armstrong was recorded as the first man to moon, conspiracy theories had also talked about the illusion of him landing on the surface of Area Fifty-One instead of the sphere traveling around the planet. This, this conspiracy had given constant headaches to us." He cleared his throat, pointed his index finger at Alfred, and continued. "And that man over there will prove the world that NASA had made men step on the moon."

Alfred looked at the certain nods of the rest of the crew; this team had had this project for almost five years now, and he can't afford to disappoint all of them. Especially Roderich.

"What is all of this for?"

Alfred forced a smile at the stunned Arthur. One day. In a day he will travel through space and time, and he's never sure when he'll come back, or, if he'll be back. That thought never occurred to him until now, now that he's standing in front of Arthur, holding a bouquet of fresh flowers.

"It's for you, Arthur." He said.

"What for?"

"Can't I be sweet and passionate for once?"

Alfred saw Arthur looked sideways, his eyes visiting the transformation of their little garden. "Alfred, did – " The Brit covered the distance separating the two of them, nailed his eyes on Alfred's spheres and pursed his lips. "Did, you did something wrong?"

This made Alfred wanted to whimper. This is not how he planned the night for the two of them. How could Arthur see through him that easily?"

He averted his eyes away from Arthur. "GAEA Project will be taking its launch tomorrow."

He watched as Arthur's eyes glitter, his hand wiping the tears away as fast as he could. This scene made Alfred let go of the bouquet, reached for Arthur, and embrace him the tightest he could as if the world is after them. Just how much pain he had caused his lover? To not tell him what he should have, and to let him know with such a short time to be together? Alfred wanted to beat himself, he just realized that he had been protecting himself instead of Arthur. How could he be so stupid and selfish? But Arthur responded with his arms wrapped around Alfred's neck, pulling him closer, that made Alfred able to breathe. Ironic as it was, Alfred felt that he doesn't want to see the world itself anymore, because he's already holding his own world in his arms. In a span of what felt like an eternity, they just stayed there, quiet, sobbing.

"You're an astronaut, I shouldn't be crying…" Alfred heard Arthur said through his sobs, but he just hugged him tighter. "But what if you'll never be back? What if I'll never see you again?" he continued with a broken voice.

"Shh," Alfred tried to calm Arthur, patting his head, lightly kissing his forehead. "Don't think like that." That's when his own tears started to form at the corner of his eyes, resisting the urge to fall on the solid ground beneath them. "I'll be back for you, Arthur. It's just; you know I should accomplish my promise. You know that." He pulled away from the tight embrace, but immediately reached for Arthur's hand, wiped his tears as if he'll wipe the pain with it, and stared at the Brit. "But if you want me to cancel the flight, you know I'll –"

"No." was Arthur's firm reply; he pinched Alfred's hand on his like he was asking him to go for it. "You need to fulfill that promise you made with your savior." A smile broke on his pale white face as he traced Alfred's right brow with his index finger. "He's your hero." His eyes fall on the ground, another train of warm drops tracing his wet cheeks. "But I can't promise to stay with you."

"So, is the rocket ready?"

Roderich turned to see their famous astronaut standing at the doorway of the main systems. This trip had been planned to go as perfectly as it should, of course the rocket would be ready.

The Austrian stared at Alfred all ready with his white pristine space suit. "And your boyfriend?" he asked curiously.

This is where Alfred's grin faded. "Uhm," he stuttered, "Arthur said that he can't promise to stay with me if I continue this."

Roderich's expression sagged along with the American's. "So he made you choose?"

"No." Alfred sighed, "He knows that I'm willing to die for this. He knows that I was made for this, he knows that I would choose this over him." Alfred felt the little tickle of his tears running down his cheeks again, and he immediately rubbed them away. "But he's wrong, so wrong. Because if he had asked me to stop this for him, you know Roderich, I will."

"Then why don't you stop this now?"

"I'm not that selfish." He bluntly answered. "Gilbert made me promise to do this for you, I owe him my life."

At this, Roderich swiveled his chair away from Alfred, pretending to be busy with all the controllers around him. "Wait for me at the expanse."

As he heard Alfred's large steps starting to fade away, Roderich's eyes blur with sadness. Gilbert was a fireman; he loved his job so much that he had willingly risk his life for that American. Although he knows that it's wrong, Roderich felt an uncanny want for vengeance deep inside him.

He had to remind himself that he's doing this for Gilbert, not for that child that Gilbert saved years before, not for that same child that left Gilbert on that burning hell. Not for that child that has now grown to be Alfred Jones.

"Alfred, can you hear me?"

"Yes, yes I can." A turmoil of sickening worries traveled through Alfred, although he knows that he will be safe with Roderich around, he suddenly thought of Arthur's laugh. What if he'll never see it again?

"_What if you'll never be back? What if I'll never see you again?" _

"Roderich?"

"Yes?"

"If I don't come back, will you look after Arthur for me?"

Alfred felt Roderich uncertain over the rocket's gear. A few moments of silence, and a sigh made him want to jump off of the rocket. "Of course I will."

But he did not risk losing Arthur for him to back out now. "Thanks."

Silence ran again, until a disturbing worry of frequency started. "But you will come back Alfred; don't let Gilbert's sacrifice turn to waste."

Alfred did not answer.

"Coordinates?"

"Sir we have a problem – "

"Wha – "

"The – is not working."

Alfred wanted to remove the gear from where ever it was, until he heard a familiar voice on the other line.

"What's happening? Will Alfred be safe?"

"Arthur?" he can't be possibly wrong. _That's Arthur's voice! He's there! He's there on the rooms to see me off!_ "Arthur? Arthur is that you? Please answer me!"

"Alfred! No! Get out of there immediately!"

"What?"

"Alfred!"

He heard more of the staggering frequency.

"Alfred can you hear me?"

_Arthur…_

"Roderich to Alfred, can you still get out of the rocket?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Can you get out?"

"I – I don't think I still can."

Alfred's hearing was suddenly interrupted by the rocket's countdown, but he managed to still hear Roderich. "Alfred, remember this, you will come back."

"Roderich?"

"You should come back."

"Arthur? Arthur is that you?"

"You're really stupid."

_Oh no, he's crying again.._

_5,4, 3, _

"I love you Alfred."

_2,_

_Arthur…_

"I love you Arthur, please wait for me."

_1…_

* * *

**February 1, 2013 2:23 pm**_  
_


End file.
